


The Bond We Share

by KyoukaiKanata



Series: Welcome To The Madhouse [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Panic, Protective Siblings, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: Months on from exposure Fabian visits Monaco to spend some time with Arthur. Worried when Arthur fails to meet him, Fabian turns to Charles and Lorenzo for help, only to be reminded why you never make older brothers worry.
Relationships: Arthur Leclerc/Fabian Vettel, Mentioned Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Welcome To The Madhouse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806988
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	The Bond We Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts), [Neptunium134](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/gifts).



> So 'Brotherly Misunderstandings' was so well received (I am still in shock to be honest) I decided to make this series about these boys. I’d recommend if you haven’t read ‘Brotherly Misunderstandings’ you do so first but it’s not crucial. 
> 
> I have ideas for this series, but if there's anything in particular you guys want to see just let me know. 
> 
> **Once again, for reference when everyone is together – Sebastian (Sebastian Vettel), Seb – (Seb Segond)**
> 
> For Quagswagging, as I know you have been waiting a long time for the sequel (thanks for your patience hun) and for Neptunium134 for being so incredibly supportive and encouraging over the last few months. 
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you guys like this! 💙💙

It was the light shining through the gap in the curtains that woke him. Flooding the bed with a bright glow, the gap just enough for the light to shine directly into his eyes and Arthur sighed as he stirred, eyes flickering open as he looked around the room.

Wincing he sat up, clutching his head as he felt it beginning to pound. He felt hot, sticky, and somehow this seemed more than just a response to the average weather this time of the year.

Groaning, he shuffled out of bed, half staggering to bathroom to relieve himself before he moved through to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass, he filled it with water and drained it. Drinking down another couple of them before his thirst finally felt quelled.

Leaning against the counter his blurry eyes caught sight of the reflection of himself from a distance in the mirror next door in the hallway and he groaned again, massaging his temples with one hand, as he registered the sight.

He honestly looked like he had been dragged through a bush backwards, or that he had been training for hours. His hair was a spiky dark blonde mess half matted against his forehead, and his face was flushed, sweat clearly visible glistening on his skin. Great. This wasn’t just tiredness, this felt more like the flu. He honestly just wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep for the next 10 hours. But he couldn’t be sick. He just couldn’t be. Not now, not today.

Arthur sighed as he stumbled back through the apartment to the en-suite. He was so tired, it was ridiculous. It wasn't like he had even been doing anything strenuous. All he done was sleep. But he had to push through it today. He needed to shower, get dressed and get out to the shops. Being sick wasn’t an option. He had to get everything ready for this afternoon. He needed to make a good impression, and certainly a better one than the last time he had seen Sebastian Vettel in person.

Fabian was arriving in Monaco for a weeklong stay and god he was nervous, he loved Fab with everything, but it was the first time he had visited his apartment. The first time he had visited him in Monaco and so he wanted to make it special. He wanted to show Fabian just what he meant to him. Fabian deserved the world after all and the fact he was with him at all still astounded him at times.

And so, he had decided he would cook for them all. To put a proper effort in, in his attempt to begin to start making a good impression. After all, Fabian wasn’t arriving alone. Sebastian was driving Fabian down, making it a road trip of sorts to spend some time with his baby brother before leaving tomorrow for Switzerland to go and visit Kimi and Arthur wanted to show Sebastian, and Fabian as well if he was being truly honest, that it didn’t matter how long they had been together, this was more than just a few months of fun. He could genuinely see Fabian in his life, for the rest of his life.

It had taken him months to get his own brothers to understand that, but he needed Sebastian to understand it as well. The last impression he had probably given him hadn’t been brilliant, what with him catching them together in the garage, but he hoped it wouldn’t be his last. He was determined this time around; he could make it a better one.

Shaking his thoughts away he quickly got showered and dressed and stumbled out his apartment thirty minutes later. The sun was shining down making his already heated skin feel even hotter, and the only thing stopping him from turning around, walking straight home and crawling back into bed, was the image of Fabian’s loving grey gaze in his mind when he surprised them with this.

Eventually reaching the shops, he moved into the supermarket and slowly began moving around the aisles to get what he needed. As a sudden dizzy spell overtook him and he leant against the nearest aisle, a sudden call of his name, “Arthur!” startled him. But before he could move, a hand reached up and pressed against the back of his forehead, wincing at the feel of the skin there and just how hot it was, and Arthur met the fiercely protective gaze of the one person, other than his brothers, he couldn’t hide anything from. Pascale Leclerc.

“Arthur, what are you doing here? You should be a bed with a fever like that not wandering around the supermarket. You should have called me sweetheart, either myself or your brothers could have brought you over what you needed.” Pascale’s other hand rested on her hip as her hand moved of his forehead and slipped down to press against the side of cheek.

“I had to come out mum, I needed to get some food for all of us.”

“All of you?” Pascale eyebrow raised in that fond annoyed look, only she could pull off. “Arthur, what’s going on?”

“I -” Arthur froze, unsure exactly what to say. He hadn’t told any of them that Fabian was coming, not because he didn’t care or trust them, but because he wanted Sebastian to see who he was without them. To understand that, whilst he was young, he could look after himself and was capable of looking after Fabian as well.

“Arthur,” the firm tone and Pascale’s worried look was enough. He could never hold anything back from her for long, and he never liked worrying her. She had had enough to worry about after all over the last few years.

“Fabian’s coming tonight. He’s staying for a few days. I just, I just wanted to surprise him mum. He deserves it.”

“Arthur, honey, you can’t surprise him when you look like you are about to fall over sweetheart. Come on, come back to mine and I’ll sort out what you were going to do whilst you rest. No arguments.” Pascale ordered, fixing her son with the look as Arthur went to argue.

Nodding weakly, Arthur gave up and followed, handing his list over as Pascale steered them both round the supermarket with ease. They all got their stubbornness after all from both sides of their family, not just one. There was no point fighting in an argument he just wouldn’t win.

And at least this way, he thought, as they approached the tills and began scanning the items through, he could ensure that whatever they did end up eating tonight would actually be edible.

It would be fine, he could go back with maman, cook with her advice, and get a few more hours sleep. Hopefully long enough to shift whatever bug he had picked up. Fabian and Sebastian would never have to know he was ill, just as long he returned home in time to meet them. It would be fine; he was sure of it.

**_ 8 hours later _ **

Fabian could honestly say he was almost stupidly excited to see Arthur again. They had seen each other here and there over the last few months, but it had been a long time since they had actually been able to spend a night together, let alone a full week.

And Arthur loved Monaco. It was a part of him so deeply engrained you could never truly part him from it for long. It was home. So, it had been an easy decision when he found he had a full week free to finally make the journey down to see him.

“Where are we meeting him?” Sebastian asked as they turned down onto Arthur’s street and found a parking spot.

“He’d said he’d come down and meet us once we got here.” Fabian answered, pulling out his phone and dialling Arthur’s number.

His brow furrowed as Arthur’s phone kept ringing before finally diverting to voicemail. As the voicemail kicked in, he left a message, maybe Arthur was just in the bathroom or something and couldn’t get to phone, “Hey baby it’s me, we’re outside okay. If you wanna come down and meet us or just let us in via the phone entry system and we can come up to you. See you soon.”

“He’s not answering,” Sebastian’s eyebrow had cocked, and frown lines appeared on his forehead. “He better not have stood us up.”

Turning in the seat Fabian glared at his older brother, “Arthur’s not like that Seb. Stop being a prick. He’s never let me down. For god’s sake he might just be in the bathroom or something.”

Sebastian said nothing just shook his head and the next 10 minutes passed by in silence. Fabian kept glancing at his phone as he sent a series of messages off. Smiling softly at the last message he received this morning.

When there was still no answer to his voicemail or messages over thirty minutes later, Fabian began calling him again, a frown appearing on his own face as once again he got no answer.

“I don’t understand,” Fabian said as he pulled the phone away from his ear. “He should be here.”

“Well,” Sebastian started to say.

“Don’t say I told you so Seb,” Fabian snapped. “Something must be wrong; this isn’t like Arthur at all. He’s never failed to meet me before.”

“Well what do you want to do then?” Sebastian stated. “He’s clearly not here or if he is here, he’s not answering for some reason and without the key fob we won’t even be able to get through the communal doors, let alone into his flat.”

“I don’t know, but this isn’t right, something is wrong!” Fabian turned to Sebastian, panic visible in his gaze. “Seb, I –”

“Calm down Fab,” Sebastian leant over the console and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Look why don’t we try his family, see if they know anything. I’ll try Charles if you’ve got Lorenzo’s number try and give him a call.”

Nodding, Fabian pulled out his phone again and called Lorenzo, feeling the car move as Sebastian got out to make a call to Charles outside.

“Hello,” Lorenzo’s voice came through on the other end of the phone and Fabian froze for a moment. Arthur had said his family didn’t know they were coming as he wanted to make this week about them for at least the first days, but now he was having to contact them to try and locate his partner. Talk about their cover being blown.

“Hello?”

Lorenzo’s voice came through again, confusion clear in his tone. He couldn’t put it off, he had to say something. Taking a deep breathe, he spoke, “Hi Lorenzo, it’s Fabian.”

“Fabian? Oh, hi sorry I didn’t recognise the number. How can I help?”

“I –” Fabian paused unclear where exactly to begin.

“Fabian?” Lorenzo said, “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, but well do you know where I would find Arthur? I’m guessing he’s not with you?”

“He’s not with us no why? What’s the matter?”

Before Fabian could answer there, was a loud cry from the other end of Lorenzo’s phone, and Fabian winced as he realised just who Lorenzo was with as he heard Charles’ distant voice cry out, “What the fuck Sebastian? What do you mean Arthur was meant to meet you and Fabian but hasn’t showed up?! Since when were you guys coming to Monaco?!”

There was a pause for a moment, before Fabian could hear the vague sounds of confusion, and Pierre, Seb Segond and Lorenzo all trying to calm Charles down. After a few minutes, Lorenzo’s voice appeared back over the line, “I’m guessing then that’s why you are calling.”

“Yes, look I’m sorry,” Fabian began speaking faster and faster in his panic, his accent deepening as a result, “I know he hasn’t told you guys but we wanted a few days to ourselves first, but now I can’t get hold off him and we don’t know where he is!”

“Fabian, calm down, we’ll sort it. Where are you both?”

“Outside Arthur’s.”

“Stay there, we’re only about 10 minutes away.”

Lorenzo ended the call and Fabian stared at his phone for a moment, before getting distracted as a cursing Sebastian leant into the car.

“Come on Fab, Charles has made me deaf with his screeching, but they are going to meet us here.”

“Yeah Lorenzo’s just told me.”

Getting out of the car, Seb locked it and they moved to stand outside Arthur’s communal door.

Barely 10 minutes later four familiar figures appeared walking towards them. Charles’ expression was thunderous, and he honestly looked like he wanted to murder them. It was enough to make Fabian want the ground to swallow him up, especially as, before the others could stop him, Charles practically sprinted the last 200m to them.

Grabbing Fabian by the shoulder, his voice was clearly furious as he spoke, “When did you last talk to him for god’s sake?!”

“This morning –” Sebastian interrupted before he could say anymore, stepping between them and shoving Charles away from his younger brother.

“Don’t get angry at Fabian Charles Leclerc, it’s not his fault your baby brother has somehow gone missing!”

“Excuse me!” Charles’ gaze meet his teammates, eyes fierce with worry, “I’ll think you’ll find he was probably the last person who has spoken to him!”

“And?!” Sebastian snapped back, “That doesn’t mean anything. That was hours ago.”

“Well –” before Charles could continue, Pierre stepped in between them, “Okay let’s calm down, you two shouting at each other isn’t going to help us find Arthur is it. Fabian, when did you last speak to him?”

“About 8 hours ago.”

“And he answered then I’m guessing?” Pierre said calmly.

“Yes”

“That still doesn’t help us know Pear,” Charles snapped, “Eight hours is a long time.”

Pierre sighed and shook his head fondly, pulling Charles into a hug, feeling the tension flooding through his body.

“I know that Sharl but shouting at everyone isn’t going to help. We’re all worried, but let’s just work together okay.”

“Well he’s not in his apartment we can narrow that much down.”

Everyone except Lorenzo jumped as Seb appeared back next to them and slipped an arm around Lorenzo’s waist.

“No clues?” Lorenzo asked.

“None.” Seb shook his head, “It looks like he’s not been back from wherever he went this morning. The beds still unmade.”

“Okay then,” Lorenzo turned to Fabian, “What was the last conversation you had with him this morning? Did he mention anything about where he was going then?”

Fabian nodded, “He said he was going to the supermarket as he wanted to get a few things to treat us to dinner tonight. He wanted to make a good impression and thought with the long drive, Seb, Sebastian-” he corrected himself. God having two brothers or future brothers-in-law with the same name was confusing.

“-he thought Sebastian would probably prefer a quiet meal in before he drives tomorrow to go and visit Kimi.”

“I didn’t know that” Sebastian murmured from behind him.

Turning to face him, Fabian shook his head softly, “He didn’t want me to tell you, but he was going to do a homemade dinner for us tonight. He still feels guilty you all found out about our relationship by finding us in the back of the garage, so he’s got it in his head he needs to make up for that.”

“Sounds like Arthur alright,” Lorenzo chuckled, “Selfless and self-conscious all in one. But I think that answers the question of where he may be.”

“Where?!” Fabian and Charles both cried out at the same time.

Holding up his hand in the please wait gesture, Lorenzo turned his back on them, walked away a few steps, pulled out his phone and dialled a number he knew off by heart. Rolling his eyes as he heard Charles and Sebastian begin to bicker again in the background. There was one other obvious place Arthur could be and given the proximity of that place to the supermarket it also seemed the most likely.

“Hi Maman, quick question, Is Arthur with you?”

“He’s with me Enzo, I’m guessing Fabian has contacted you. I know they were meant to be meeting but I didn’t have Fabian’s number and I haven’t been able to get into Arthur’s phone to contact him.”

“Yeah they’re with me. He’s managed to worry us all, why isn’t he answering?”

“He's sick baby I found him earlier in the supermarket, practically passed out against one of the aisles and I wasn't going to let him go home in that state. Our doctor has checked him it's just a bad case of the flu but he's asleep right now that's why you can't get a hold of him.”

“That explains everything at least,” Lorenzo smiled, closing his eyes briefly and let out of relieved sigh of his own as he felt Seb behind him slip an arm around his waist and he leant back into his warm chest. He had been just as worried as the rest of them, but he was also much better at hiding it.

“Bring everyone over Enzo, they can all come and have dinner here instead and I can actually meet my youngest’s partner and his brother properly.”

“Will do,” Lorenzo chuckled, “but give me a minute it may take some time. We need to calm Charles and Fabian down first.”

“Don't worry sweetheart just get here when you guys get here. Arthur’s still fast asleep and I can't see that changing anytime soon.”

Ending the call Lorenzo tried not to laugh, only his baby brother could cause this much chaos by being sick.

Turning back to the others he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the sight. Charles and Sebastian were both in a full-on argument again, almost in each other’s faces, with an exasperated Pierre trying to stop them.

But it was Fabian that Lorenzo honestly held the most sympathy for. He was looking down at his phone, pacing back and forth, tracing the image on his screen, and genuinely looking like he was only minutes away from going to look around the whole of Monaco frantically for his partner.

Pressing a brief kiss to Seb’s lips, smiling as his partner kissed his forehead and stroked his hand down his spine, easing the last of the tension from his body, he sighed and stepped towards them.

Reaching his middle brother, he pulled Charles away from Sebastian and stood between them looking backwards and forwards between the two, “Have you two finished?”

A sheepish nod from Charles and a slight acknowledgement from Sebastian was enough. “Good, because for goodness sake I don’t think you two arguing has particularly helped, besides, we can all calm down now I've found him.”

“Where is he? Fabian said, looking up frantically.

“With maman, He’s somehow picked up the flu and is fast asleep that's why he's not been answering. He's at maman’s now so she said to come back, and she'll do dinner for everyone. Besides,” Lorenzo grinned, “She says it's about time she met her youngest sons’ boyfriend, and his older brother properly.”

Fabian blushed at the implication, and both Lorenzo and Seb behind him chuckled.

“Come on, it’s this way.”

Turning Lorenzo began to walk back down the street again, Seb slipping his hand into his as they began the twenty-minute walk back to Pascale’s.

Around thirty minutes later they arrived. It had taken longer than normal but that was only to expected after they had had to stop again to separate a still bickering Charles and Sebastian, after Sebastian had made a comment of, “What is your problem?”

“My problem is Fabian must have made Arthur sick?”

“What?!”

“You heard me”

“Arthur hasn’t even seen Fabian Charles. Honestly do you listen to yourself, how on earth could he have made him sick?”

“Probably because he was trying to hard to please you both and stressed himself out. God, we know what you’re like with everything needing to be perfect.”

“What?!”

“OH, FOR GOD’S SAKE!” Pierre had finally snapped, “Shut up both of you, it’s no one’s fault, it just is what it is. Fucking hell, no wonder Ferrari’s had issues this year if you two can't even work together to help out your brothers, what can you work together for!?”

There had been no answer from either of them to that not unsurprisingly. Pierre rarely got angry, but when he did it was always like a lightning bolt striking the ground. Fierce and sharp and would always put an end to whatever the problem had been in the first place. 

Unlocking the door, Lorenzo smiled at the sight out of the corner of his eye as he saw Seb throw his arm over Fabian shoulder in a comforting gesture. You could practically feel the nerves Fabian was emitting. But he would be okay, Pascale could seem scary, but she was really soft at heart. It was, after all, where Arthur got the trait from.

“Maman, we’re here!” he called through quietly as the other 5 followed him in.

Out of the lounge doorway Pascale appeared smiling warmly, greeting “Hello everyone” as she pulled both her sons and their partners into respective hugs.

As she released Charles and Pierre, Fabian couldn’t hold back any longer, worry clear in his tone, “Is Arthur alright?”

Turning to face Fabian and Sebastian, whose hand was resting on his brother’s shoulder, she smiled, her eyes gentle as she took in the sheer fear showing in Fabian’s eyes.

“Hello Fabian. He's going to be alright sweetheart, I promise you. He's been checked out it's just a bad case of the flu.”

Stepping forwards, she pulled a clearly relieved Fabian into her arms and hugged him tightly whispering in his ear, “It's good to meet you at last and I can see just how much you care for my boy. Welcome to the family Fabian.”

Releasing him with a soft kiss to his cheek, she turned to look at Sebastian. “Welcome both of you to the family. Now come inside, you can all get something to eat and drink and I'll take you to Arthur, Fabian.”

Sharing a look as they all moved through to the living room, Lorenzo nodded briefly at Pascale and took Fabian's arm leading him through the house and up to the spare room. The sight before them made both their gazes soften. Arthur was fast asleep curled up under a bundle of covers with only the top of his head visible. A bowl of water and a cloth was placed on the side ready to be used.

Leaving the Lorenzo at the door, Fabian walked forwards and bent down beside the bed, brushing some strands of Arthur’s hair off his forehead and pressing a kiss to the heated skin, murmuring “Hey baby I'm here now, I'm going to stay with you okay.”

Climbing over him onto the other side of the bed, Fabian curled around his back, pulling him back gently against him, before he grabbed the cool cloth and pressed it against Arthur’s heated forehead. Smiling softly, as Fabian seemed to have forgotten he was there, Lorenzo moved forwards, his own big brother instincts kicking in as he pulled the duvet up over both of them as Fabian curled under the covers properly as well. 

“Shout if you need anything okay?”

“Yeah will do, thanks Lorenzo,” Fabian said.

“No problem.”

Turning back the door and down the stairs to the others, Lorenzo left them to it. Arthur was in good hands now and that's all that really mattered. Fabian was definitely good for him, they just worked together, and it was times like this it really showed.

*********************************************

It was several hours later before Charles, Pierre and Sebastian left the comfort of the lounge and headed upstairs to check on the pair. Arriving at the door Charles opened it and the sight before them was a sweet one. Arthur and Fabian were both curled up together under the covers fast asleep. At some point Arthur had turned over and was now pressed up with his head resting on Fabian’s shoulder, and one of Fabian’s arms was hooked around his waist as they slept quietly.

“Come on,” Pierre whispered, “They’re okay now, let's leave them to it.”

“In a minute pear,” Charles chuckled approaching the bed. Turning back to the door he winked at both Pierre and Sebastian, “This calls for a blackmail photo after all.”

“Charles,” Sebastian started, exasperated as Pierre chuckled next to him.

“Just let him Seb, for all you two fight, you like each other really and neither of you could ever really resist teasing your baby brothers. Just let him do it. You never know when it might come in handy especially if Fabian ever finds out about you and Kimi.”

“What!” Sebastian spluttered, looking completely shocked as Charles finished taking the photo and whirled around to face them.

“You heard me,” Pierre grinned, winking teasingly. “for all you two both complained about it, Arthur and Fabian aren't the only Leclerc and Vettel brothers to be caught with their partners. Word of advice Seb, maybe remember to close the driver room door before you kiss each other next time. Probably a good thing I wasn't a member of the media.”

Pulling a shocked Seb away from the door as Charles closed it behind them, Pierre couldn’t help but laugh at the deep flush that was spreading up the side of Sebastian’s neck. Charles also grinning as he threw his arm over Sebastian’s shoulder, “Oh is that why you drove Fabian down then, you wanted to go and see your own partner. And to think you were giving Arthur such a hard time earlier.”

“Oh, shut up Charles,” Sebastian blushed swatting his arm away.

“Hmm let me think,” Charles grinned, bringing his phone up and snapping a picture before Sebastian even knew what had happened, “Nope, but I will send this to Kimi though.”

Pierre burst out laughing behind them as Sebastian swiped for the phone and missed, allowing Charles enough time to bolt for the stairs shouting, “If you wanna stop me Seb, you’ve got about 2 seconds to catch me or a certain Finn will get that pic!”

“Charles get back here!” Sebastian yelled, sprinting after him.

Leaning against the banister, Pierre grinned at the sight as he watched Seb chase Charles down the stairs. They were a crazy family and he still wondered some days what on earth he had been thinking when he had first got involved with Charles. But they were also the best and they cared for each other more than many families he had ever known.

When Arthur had recovered and hopefully, he would before the end of the week, they would all have to go out together on one big triple date. Hell, a quadruple date if Sebastian and Kimi wanted to join. It would be chaos for sure but with the Leclerc family after all, there was nothing else it could ever really be.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙 
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> Any ideas you want to see, just drop me an ‘ask’ 😊


End file.
